


Just the Two of Us (For Now)

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: AvsFamPhotoChallenge, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Nate and EJ spend their first winter vacation together looking forward to a new addition.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Just the Two of Us (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the December 2019 Avsfam Photo Challenge.
> 
> A big thanks to Liffis for help with a certain name! :D  
> And an equally big thanks to J for the beta read! :D
> 
> Gabe Landeskog and Colin Wilson are mentioned, but don't actually appear.

It was a dark and snowy night. Fortunately, Nate was in a very cozy cabin with EJ, who had just started a fire in the fireplace. “Do you need another quilt?” EJ asked.

“No, this one’s good.” Nate made grabby hands at EJ. “Come here so we can be warm together.”

EJ chuckled, but joined Nate under the quilt nevertheless. “Our first winter vacation as a couple.”

“And probably our last.” Nate showed EJ his phone. “Look at this crib Willy saw.”

“Lots of stars,” EJ noted. “Makes sense for her middle name.”

Nate nodded. “I’m not sure Gabe will ever shut up about us choosing a Star Wars middle name after he did.”

“Worth it.” EJ rested his feet next to Nate’s. He frowned slightly when he realized he could see both sets of feet. “Are you sure you aren’t cold?”

“These socks are ridiculously warm. I’m fine.” Nate put away his phone and gave EJ a kiss on the cheek. “Why are you being such a worrywart?”

EJ sighed. “I didn’t realize I was doing it. I guess I just...really want everything to go smoothly. This isn’t just our first winter vacation as a couple - it’s our first vacation by ourselves. So I don’t want you to hate it.”

Despite his best efforts, Nate let out a single, loud laugh. “Erik Robert Johnson, have you somehow forgotten that we live together, meaning we spend plenty of time by ourselves? If we were going to drive each other nuts to the point of breaking up, I’m pretty sure it would have happened already.” He kissed EJ properly, then frowned slightly. “There’s something else on your mind.”

With another sigh, EJ nodded. “Being here by ourselves, not having hockey to think about… it means I’m thinking about the baby. And I know we thought about it and talked about it a lot before deciding to go for it, but now that she’s almost here, it’s hitting me - we’re going to have an infant to take care of, and even with our families and the team and whatever nanny we get, it’s going to be up to us. And… it’s worrying, but she isn’t here yet, so the only one I can worry about is you.”

Nate blinked, then squeezed EJ’s hand under the quilt. “Thanks for telling me, babe.”

“I’m sorry,” EJ whispered. “I know it’s silly.”

“It’s not silly at all!” Nate leaned a little closer. “I’m super nervous. There’s so much to do - get everything for the nursery, babyproof the house, find a nanny, keep the team from getting nosy or meddling too much…” This prompted a chuckle from EJ. “Yeah, I know, that’s impossible. But the two of us being good dads to Hannah? That’s possible.”

“Hannah Leia MacKinnon-Johnson,” EJ said under his breath. “Just a few more months.”

“Just a few more months,” Nate echoed. “It’ll be worth all the worry and stress once we actually take her home.”

“Yeah.” EJ gave Nate a kiss, then waggled his eyebrows. “Remember the first time I took you home?”

This time, Nate didn’t bother holding back his laughter. “Only you would turn a sappy moment about our daughter into a pick-up line!”

“We’re going to have significantly less time for sex once she’s here,” EJ pointed out. “Why shouldn’t we have plenty of sex now while we still can?”

“Fair enough,” Nate conceded. “And for the record, of course I remember the first time you took me home. It was hot, but I’m up for making tonight even hotter.”

EJ laughed. Nate shut him up by kissing him hard. He then sat up and slowly peeled off his sweater, smirking at how EJ licked his lips. “Like what you see?”

“You in a decreasing number of layers? Of course.”

Nate let out an exaggerated sigh. “If you can use the word ‘decreasing’ without getting tongue-tied, then I’ve got work to do.” He leaned down and unbuckled EJ’s belt, then undid his pants and pulled them down slightly. “Yeah, you like what you see.”

EJ whined as Nate sat back up. “Don’t take too long, you tease.”

“Trust me.” Nate pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. “I can’t wait to get on with it.” He tapped EJ’s hip. “Up?”

“Fuck, yes.” EJ lifted his hips, allowing Nate to pull his pants and boxers until they were bunched at his ankles. “Are you going to do your favorite thing?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Nate admitted as he took off his socks. “I think I might want to gaze lovingly at your face instead. That way I can save my favorite thing for later this vacation.”

EJ snorted. “You do remember having done it more than once in one night, don’t you? I see no reason to save it for later this vacation.”

“Well, despite what others may think, I happen to enjoy gazing lovingly at your face.” Nate tapped EJ’s shin, prompting him to lift his legs so Nate could completely remove his pants, boxers, and socks. “I know missionary’s not your favorite position, but indulge me, okay?”

“Oh, alright,” EJ sighed in mock annoyance. “But hurry up and get naked. I somehow doubt you’re feeling completely comfortable right now.”

In all honesty, Nate hadn’t been giving much thought to his growing arousal, even with EJ’s erection fully visible. Nevertheless, he stood up and shucked off his pants as quickly as possible. “You know, when you were worrying about the quilt earlier, I wondered if you’d somehow realized that I wasn’t wearing underwear.”

“I had no idea, but I like that you know me well enough to assume we’d end up like this,” EJ smirked. “Which of us is taking care of my shirts?”

“I’ll do it - you just sit up.” Nate waited for EJ to do so, then stripped him of his sweater and undershirt. “Now lay back and spread those legs wide.”

EJ did so, then frowned. “Maybe I shouldn’t have left the suitcase next to the bathroom door - it’s so far away.”

“Oh, shut up and enjoy the view.” Nate walked over to the suitcase, bent more than strictly necessary to dig around for the lube and condoms, and snapped back up before walking back to EJ. “Happy now?”

“Yes,” EJ said firmly. “Now fuck me already.”

“Gladly.” Nate lubed his fingers, then worked two fingers into EJ and began to scissor, relishing in the sounds EJ made. “You ready for me?”

“You know it.” EJ whimpered when Nate took out his fingers and rolled on the condom. “Just get on with it already, MacKinnon.”

“Stop complaining, Johnson.” Nate carefully entered EJ, waited for the tap on the shoulder that meant he was okay, then began to thrust.

To the surprise of neither man, it didn’t take long for EJ to come with a yelp. Nate reached his own orgasm moments later. After a few moments, he pulled out slowly and removed the condom, but didn’t leave the bed until EJ nudged him. “We should clean up.”

“I know.” Nate slowly stood up and headed to the bathroom, where he wet a washcloth in the sink. He returned to the bed and wiped off himself and EJ, tossing the washcloth to the side before slipping into EJ’s open arms. “I love you, you know.”

“And you know I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Gabe talks about the origin of Linnea Rae Landeskog's name in this [video](https://www.nhl.com/avalanche/video/avs-360-gabe-gift-making-pt-1/t-277437098/c-4811721), which I strongly recommend!


End file.
